ratchet_and_clank_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Swabattack
Swabattack is the Multiwatch's DNA sample of a Swab Pirate from the Polaris Galaxy. Appearance Swabattack was a large, hulking hunchbacked space pirate that was about 6 feet tall. His head had a jaw with three long white jagged teeth that usually sagged and drooped and an aggressive expression on his face. He has one yellow eye with a small pupil and one eye that's covered with a black eyepatch. He has a large dorsal fin on his huge egg shaped back. He has four yellow lights on each side of his body. His torso was skinny and small along with his waist being skinny as well. He wears saggy black pants, like all the other space pirates, accompanied with red ankle cuffs above his two toed feet. His arms were very big and his one large left hand was three fingered with long, sharp claws while a large sharp pirate hook was in place of his right hand (naturally, Swab pirates have one hand and one hook). He wore the Multiwatch symbol on his small, but broad chest. Powers and Abilities Swabattack has the ability to absorb and redirect any kind of energy, including mana. This ability is refined to the point that Swabattack can redirect energy at near-point-blank range. He absorbs energy through the bulbs on his antennae and fingers. Swabattack can use stored energy to generate electrical charges, which can be used as ranged attacks or to empower his punches. Swabattack can also fire energy balls. His hook can be extended from its socket, attached to an electrified chain. When his hook is rapped around his opponent, it immediately shocks them with a strong, painful sting. He is heavily armored, and when combined with his electrification, he was a very deadly alien. That made him a lethal opponent in close combat, as anyone who came in contact with Swabattack would subsequently be electrocuted. Swabattack has enhanced agility and jumping abilities. As seen in Dreadzone, Swabattack can slide quickly on power lines. Swabattack has enhanced strength, as shown in Avenger Tournament when he punched an incoming vehicle apart with ease. Swabattack is also able to stretch the plugs on his head and back for more range. Swabattack can "smell" radio signals by using his antennae. Swabattack can survive in the vacuum of space. Weaknesses Swabattack needs to absorb energy from time to time to fight, because the energy contained within him will deplete with use. Swabattack can get hurt by other Swabs. Appearances * Ratchet: Deadlocked (first appearance) * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced * Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One * Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes '' Trivia * Zach X had originally named Swabattack as "Electrico-Pirate", but later changed it due to liking the name "Swabattack" better. * Whenever Swabattack speaks, an electrical sound is heard. * He is replaced by Scurvy for the cover of Into the Nexus. * Swabattack is the first new alien transformation (as well as the last transformation in the series) to appear in Into the Nexus. * Swabattack's powers are similar to Defect's. * Like Ninja Bot, Razar, Crushto, Skrunch, Demolish and Grungoth, Swabattack was unlocked off-screen. * Zach unlocked Swabattack some time after 'Size Matters'''. Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heros Category:Heros Category:Space Pirates Category:Electric Aliens Category:Big Aliens Category:Strong Aliens Category:Durable Aliens Category:Protagonists Category:Scary Aliens Category:Aliens from an aggressive species Category:Likeable Characters Category:Multiwatch Aliens